


After the confession.

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Requested by Vgault. A au fic of what could have happened after lofty confessed to cheating.





	After the confession.

Dom was sitting in a chrunch thinking about how so much had changed within the past 5 years. When lofty had confessed to cheating dom had been so hurt and angry at his husband, so dom had decided that sometime away from lofty and the hospital was what he had needed to sort his head out and to work out what he want out of life. Lofty had begged dom to stay and work on their marriage but had been forced to let dom go. For the next couple of months dom went to stay with zosia in the states. Zosia had loved living with dom again and had tried to convince him to stay permanently. While in the states dom had gotten a job at a coffee shop and found he loved being a barista so had decided not to return to medicine. Dom even though about staying in the states for good but fate had other plans. One day essie called to tell him sacha had loss his battle with depression and committed suicide. Dom had returned to England for the funeral of the man who had been like a father to him. After the funeral dom had spoken to lofty and discovered that time had not been kind to him since dom had left. Sheila had had another stroke just after dom had left and had fallen into a coma which she would likely never wake from. The loss of his husband and his grandmother in the span of a month had been to much for lofty. Lofty had turned to alcohol to numb his grief, lofy would be sober enough to work in the daytime but every night lofty would drink in front of the TV until he passed out. Upon learning this dom had vowed to stay and help lotfy dry out and along the way dom had fallen into love with his husband all over again. Dom and lofty had given their marriage another chance and made it work the second time. Dom had never been able to repair his relationship with Carole or ange much too their regret but had grown closer to chloe and helped her find the strength to leave evan after he had started to hit her. After chloe had left evan for good, had found real love with the man who owned the coffee shop that dom worked at. Dom had been so happy for sam and his sister. Lofty still worked at holby but was now director of nursing a position he had filled after fletch had left holby to spend more time at home with his children and his new grandson. Both dom and lofty smiled as they watched sam and chloe marry and dom suspected it wouldn't be to long before he and lofty became uncles.


End file.
